A SOLDIER'S PROMISE
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: In this chronicle Jasper is betrothed to a lovely southern Belle named Nicola, but once he goes two become a soldier something happens, even thou they marry. Nicola, and Jasper's family are burned inside a church. This leaves him torn, and heartbroken. Oc/Jasper


Rated M for mature, V for violence (vampire violence), L for Language .Please enjoy, and let me know what you think J/OC I do not own Twilight, but thank Stephenie Meyer for her wonderful Vampire Saga(Twilight) I only own my plot, and original characters

_Houston, Texas 1861_

_Dembowski House Hold_

Nicola heard heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor downstairs. Her eldest sister Paige smirked, as she, and their mother fixed her dirty blonde hair her Emerald eyes were closed as Nicola hummed a tune she knew from yrs back. A knock at the bedroom door startled her, a man with blonde hair waltzed in, and up to Paige

"You're a ray of Sunshine on this cloudy day"

"Thomas!" _Paige said_ "Its Nicola's time to shine"

"Ah yes that Soldier boy Whitlock" Nicola's eyes flew open when she heard the last name of her betrothed Nicola had never met this Whitlock soldier their fathers set up a pre arranged marriage before the two of them where even born.

"Now act like the lady your father, and I raised you to be Nicola"

"Yes Ma'am"

"And remember the woman takes care of the children, and man of the house"

"Very well"

"You're father, and I are very proud of you Nicola, now remember when Jasper comes for you, be respectful, and don't talk unless talked to do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"That's my girl**" **Nicola sighed as her mother finished with her dirty blonde curls: a bun with curls going down the sides of her face after she finished Thomas, and Paige gasped

"Oh my goodness you look gorgeous Nicola"__Thomas told Nicola: that was the problem; She was the youngest girl in the Dembowski household one of the richest southern families. Another__was Whitlock. That's one of the reasons their fathers pre set the marriage. _**"**_I'm sure that Jasper won't be able to take his eyes off of you. . . I know I can't, and you're my sister in law" She blushed deeply

"Thank you Thomas"

"Elena**!" **They all heard her father yell from down stairs, Nicola looked up at her mother as she went down stairs, and kissed her step father _**"**_Where is Nicola? The Whitlock's' will be here any second now"

"May I present the heir to the Dembowski Legacy Miss Nicola Bartlett" Thomas said that was Nicola's cue, she stood up, and made her way slowly, and gracefully to the stairwell as she took her place at the top of the grand star well. Gasps were heard all around the crowded living room, a gentleman with honey wheat hair walked up to the grand stairwell, as Nicola walked down the stairs ever so lightly, once she reached the last step the green eyed gentleman walked up to her

"May I have this dance Milady_**?"**_ Nicola nodded a yes to him as they walked on the floor

"Wonder if she has any idea he's her betrothed?" Thomas asked Paige

"Jasper Whitlock at your service_**. . ."**_

"Nicola"

"A beauty" Nicola blushed lightly

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock"

"Please call me Jasper"

"As you wish" They danced past their parents with them looking on in aw

"So I finally meet the gorgeous Nicola" Nicola tried not to blush more night fell fast as Jasper, and Nicola danced, he lead her outside _**"**_I'll be leaving soon, Nicola to join the Confederate Army"

"Why must you go so soon?" She asked getting upset_** "**_ It's not fair" He chuckled at her plea

"I can see you do not wish me to leave?" Nicola nodded not knowing why she wanted him to stay possibly because she knew we'd never see each other after this

"I have this feeling I'll never see you again after tonight" She sighed, her dirty blonde head hung, Jasper put his middle finger under Nicola's chin bringing her face to eye level with his

"I'll come back for you Nicola I swear even though I'm seventeen years old, you're my life now, and forever not even death could keep us apart" Nicola looked at his hypnotic green eyes, and saw something she didn't understand _**"**_ I was hoping to do this more privately, but I guess the rose garden will do" She was now confused

" Do what?" Jasper got upon one knee, took Nicola's left hand in his hands

" Nicola, will you make me the happiest man alive even in death?" She blinked then hesitated at first, and nodded

"Yes your happiness is everything to me"

"I want you to be happy as well Love" Nicola cried, Jasper stood up, and held her tightly _**"**_Shh, I'm here, Nicola will you be my wife?" She nodded a yes to his question. Jasper put a golden ring on her ring finger next to the pinky. Nicola's cheeks went a bright pink, Jasper stood up, and placed a light kiss upon Nicola's forehead "I promise you we will get married when I came back home to you Nicola" She looked up at him, stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He chuckled, picked her up, and swung her around in the air, Nicola laughed as he did so, wrapping her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Afterwards he put her down on the ground, with his strong arms still around her slim waist. . .

FOUR MONTHS LATER

After that wonderful evening of their lives Jasper began his life as a Confederate Soldier. When he was able to Jasper always made time to send Nicola a letter home to let her know how much he loved her, and that she was on his mind all the time. Nicola's brother in law Thomas came in with a letter, he walked up the stairs up to Nicola's bedroom, he knocked upon the heavy wooden door

"It's open" Her soft voice called out, Thomas pushed open the door, and walked in. His grey eyes saw she was sitting out on the balcony reading a book.

"Nicola you have a letter from your soldier boy" Nicola's dirty blonde head shot up from the book she was busy reading at the moment, and looked over at Thomas

"Really?"__She asked not sure Jasper would even remember her. Thomas walked up to her side, and dropped the letter on the page she was now reading

"Read it" Nicola sighed, and opened the letter

"Dear Nicola my love,

I have missed the sound of your voice as well as your laughter. The war's harsher then I thought it would be.

I have that photo of you in my jacket that way you'll always be close to my heart. There have been rumors that there are beings that hunt humans

That leads me to believe there are vampires fighting this war we are now in. I highly disagree with that

My love I wish you were here in my arms at night, we could sleep under the stars the weather's getting much warmer as the days go on.

Nicola I want you to be the last thing I see at night before I sleep, and first when I wake. Before we met I felt so empty, but that day I saw you my world was turned around, and I feel whole again.

Be safe my love until I return

Yours always Jasper Whitlock"__Nicola smiled she couldn't believe it he still remembered her. She heard his voice read the letter as if he was there with her. Thomas smirked at least now Nicola was happy. Paige, and Thomas had been worried for her safety since Paige, and Nicola's father died in the war yrs before. Edwin Walter Bartlett was a great man then after three years a man named Daniel Dembowski came, and married their mother. . .and since he was making Nicola's life a living hell. Nicola's own mother was too damned blind to even know that Nicola was hurting. It seemed since Daniel entered Elena's life she didn't seem to notice the trouble, or problems were children were now going thru. Thomas knew the pain never seemed to leave his sister in law's Emerald eyes that was until a handsome Southern Gent named Jasper Whitlock. When Jasper walked up, and offered his arm to Nicola; Thomas knew then she would find that happiness that was taken from her long ago. Nicola held the letter to her, and had a smile upon her once sadden face. She stood up, walked into her bedroom, and begun to reply to her soldier's letter. She told him what was happening since he left before the war, making sure to keep him updated on her life, and such while he was off fight the Confederate war. Once finished she gave the letter to Thomas whom was the second person she trusted about her relationship with Jasper. Thomas nodded, and had the letter delivered as soon as possible.

HOUSTON ARMY BASE

The letter Nicola wrote back as the reply to Jasper's reached his base in less then half the time. A Lt. was bringing a bag of mail to the base so the soldier's could get their mail from their loved ones

"Private Jasper Whitlock!" The Lt. yelled, the honey wheat hair soldier stood up, and received his mail, sat down then opened the letter it noticed it was from Nicola

"My dearest Jasper,

I miss you so much life isn't the same not since you, and papa left. I felt so alone in this world without him then you walked into my life.

I don't want to lose you too, not like I lost papa. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying, I'd be so heartbroken.(sighs) Please be careful Jasper

And come home soon. Thomas is my only company now since Daniel takes mama out on the town; it's been so cold, and dark since your departure

As a Confederate Soldier. Mama has gone blind by Daniel and all his gifts . . . he makes mine, and Paige's lives hell here. Luckily Paige doesn't live here

Thomas has become more over protective since more bruises have appeared on me. Every time Daniel lays his hand on me he says its proper for the father to show the daughter her proper place within the house hold. (dried tears on paper) I only wish papa was here, and Daniel was gone. I hate it here I have no escape at all from Daniel at all what so ever. The nite you left he came into my bedchambers, and tried to have his way with me. . .

Thomas thank God heard my screams and managed to keep him from doing so. Thomas plans for me to move in with him, and Paige that way nothing else like that happens again. Missing you very much

Forever yours,

Nicola Bartlett" Jasper was fuming with anger running thru his veins now. Had he known Nicola would be in trouble he wouldn't have left her alone like that. Jasper snarled at the very thought of someone hurting his Nicola that he packed up, and asked to leave for a while that General gave his permission. Jasper grabbed his black mustang, and rode back to the Dembowski house.

DEMBOWSKI HOUSE HOLD

As Jasper rode his black mustang into the coming night to rescue Nicola from a certain death by her abusive step father: Daniel. Nicola was getting ready for bed. Nicola's wooden bedroom door, was kicked in by Daniel, her back was turned toward him, Daniel walked up behind her

"Lovely just like Elena" Nicola heard Daniel's voice from behind, and went to turn around, he held her arms roughly behind her back so hard that Nicola cried out loudly from the pain of it. _**"**_ Whores in the bedroom are what you women are meant to be" Nicola couldn't believe her ears, Daniel had called her, and Paige whores. She growled almost like an alpha female wolf. Nicola slammed her booted left foot down hard on Daniel's right foot. Daniel grabbed a hand full of her dirty blonde hair, and pulled her head back hard, so hard her neck almost snapped right then. Daniel apparently hadn't excepted for his step daughter Nicola to fight back. Nicola managed to free her right arm, and punched Daniel hard in the face breaking' his nose "You fucking bitch!" Daniel's left hand came in contact with the right side of Nicola's face, leaving a red hand print. Daniel was clueless that Nicola even knew how to fight back. In his opinion a woman wasn't suppose to do anything, but have kids, care for the house, and cook for the husband. The way Daniel grew up with women they weren't suppose to be educated at all, sleep in the afternoon_**. **_

MEANWHILE

As Jasper raced to save Nicola, vampire wars began to pop up all around a group of female vampire were turning humans into newborns in order to take over different territories of Texas a group of survivors where the ones responsible for turning the humans into newborns. These where a group of sisters: Maria was the eldest followed by her brunette sister Nettie, and their blonde sister Lucy whom was the youngest of their group. Once done with the newborns Maria would have them killed b/c they were considered un useful to the cause.

BACK AT THE DEMBOWSKI HOUSE

It would seem Nicola was to endure the wrath of her abusive step father-Daniel until she died, sharp pain was felt on her cheeks as he continued to break her young spirit. Nicola's Emerald eyes were now blood shot from the tears that fell every time Daniel hit her. . . Hooves were heard on the gravel road that lead up to Nicola's bedchambers. Thomas saw a black mustang under Nicola's bedroom window to the far left, Jasper jumped down from the mustang, and quietly made his way into the house, and up the grand stair well that lead to Nicola's bedchambers. A female's cries were heard; Jasper followed the cries which lead him in front of Nicola's bedroom a man's voice was heard behind the heavy wooden door "You're a whore just like that sister of yours, and your mother. Women are nothing, but slaves to men Bitch."

"That's not true. Paige isn't a bitch . . . and I'm not a slave to any man. I serve no man, but God. May God have mercy on your soul as he damns you to Hell!"

"That's enough . . . You're a bitch so get on your fucking knees, and beg for my forgiveness Whore!" Jasper was more than furious at this point, he pushed open the door to Nicola's bedroom, and saw the outline of a man. The man he noticed was Daniel, which meant only one thing his love Nicola was fighting a losing battle. Daniel swung his right hand back, and was about to hit Nicola again when a strong iron grip stopped him from doing so. Daniel looked over gripping his arm in mid air _**"**_Well, well now what do we have here? A whore, and a wanna be soldier boy"

"Touch her again, and see what happens" Jasper challenged, Daniel was about to do so, when Jasper broke his arm

"You boy need to be taught a lesson" Jasper dry laughed

"The only one who needs a lesson is you Daniel, not me. I know how to treat women, you on the other hand are another story. You think all women are nothing, but slaves to men I find that hard to believe what you need to get thru that thick head of yours is that women aren't slaves to men. That's not the way it works, if our creator wanted it that way then it would have been done, but its not. Women are our equals, a part of a man's soul. They make men whole weather you like it, or not that's the way it is. God made Adam a partner for eternity, and that's how Eve came about. You need to get re wired Daniel"

"Stop preaching the damn book soldier boy"

"Who's preaching? And it's not a book it's called the Bible" Nicola looked at Jasper, she couldn't believe how he stood up to her abusive stepfather she was glad he did. Daniel looked at Nicola

" The girl's a whore my boy, not a Lady. That's what they are suppose to be Whores in the bedroom, Great cooks in the kitchen" Nicola thought her head would burst from the lies Daniel__was telling Jasper

"Enough!, I've had it with you, Daniel you will never be the man my father Walter was, nor the men Jasper, Thomas, and Paul are never" Daniel looked at his stepdaughter

" Shut your fucking mouth girl, before I put you in your place. You think that your soldier boy gives you the strength, and courage to back talk me, but that's where you're wrong my dear child"

"I'm not your child. Your not my father, and you'll never be. My father cared about us not like you my father showed discipline when needed. Walter was a strong respectful American Soldier in the American Revolutionary War. He was a Patriot, you don't care about any one, but yourself. Your selfish, and a pathetic excuse for a man, and you need to grow up!" Jasper was shocked, but all the more pleased to see his love stand up for herself _**"**_ Rumor has it there are vampires in the wars we fight. . . something to look forward to Daniel when your sleeping in the dog house"__Nicola said as she walked from the bedroom, and downstairs, Jasper was right behind her. As she walked down the grand stair well she felt like punching something hard until it broke, Nicola punched a hole right thru the wall next to the grand stair well as she walked down the stair well, and outside of the mansion like house

"If you want Nicola I could give you a few lessons in fighting"__Her Emerald ones met his hypnotizing green ones

"Jazz I don't want you to get in trouble on my account"

"And what's wrong with a few broken rules?, I plan to help you fight, and that's what I'm going to do. It's one of my many promises to you my love" Jasper leaned down, and caught Nicola's lips with his, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him " Besides if there are vampires among us I want you to know how to defend yourself"

"Jazz there's no way I'd be able to keep from getting killed by vampires, especially the newborns you know the mortals they turn into first year vampires"

"I know Love, but you need a fighting chance"

"Jazzy?"

"Hmm"

"Promise me something?"

"What Love?"

"That if you ever become a vampire, and something happens to me, promise me you won't give up on looking for me no matter how many centuries it takes you"

"I give you my word as a Confederate Soldier that I'll never stop looking for you no matter the costs, or dangers" Jasper walked behind Nicola, and placed a heirloom around her neck, Nicola felt the necklace, and hugged Jasper

" I'll never take it off ever"

"Good, it was made especially for you Nicola, it's a Sapphire winged Heart, The heart shows how much I love you, and the wings are to show that our love is everlasting" Jasper also gave her a ring that was in the shape of a heart it was a Crystallized Sapphire heart with Diamond facets surrounding the heart like a flower Nicola's jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous breath taking ring _**"**_ And this is for you as well"

"What is it?"

"This ring has been in my family for millenniums, it belonged to one of my ancestors"

"But Jazz, its suppose to stay in your family"

"I know, that's why I'm giving it to you Nicola"__Jasper smirked, she looked at him; his green eyes hypnotizing _**"**_ I've already asked you to marry me remember? This replaces the golden ring I gave you almost 5 months ago." He removed the Crystallized Sapphire heart with Diamond facets surrounding the heart like a flower ring, then removed the golden ring, replaced the golden ring with the Crystallized Sapphire Heart one instead. The golden ring was more of a band then anything else

"I love it Jasper"

"I was hoping you would love it brings out your eyes so much"

"What about the gold ring?"

"Its still yours"

"Thank you"

"No thank you Nicola, now I have some one special to come home to" Nicola smiled, Jasper hugged her tightly then walked to the black mustang he rode in on, her breathe caught in her throat at the gorgeous animal standing there in. The black wild mustang look at her, moved his head, and nudged her with it head, she reached up with her left hand, and stroked the beast_** "**_ I'm bringing you over to Charlotte's"

"Whose she?"

"Richard's wife, she's a good friend of mine, I want you to stay with her for a while alright, just until things settle?" Nicola made sour face up at Jasper, he chuckled, leaned down, and kissed her

"I'll miss you" She pouted making a cute puppy dog face, Jasper shook his honey wheat head, and lightly kissed her nose

"I won't be gone long three months. . . Then I'll be home, we'll get married, and maybe start a family of our own" The last bit caught her off guard, she snaked her arms around his neck, leaned up, and kissed him passionately _**"**_I love you Nicola"

"I love you more Jasper. . . You want a family with me?" Nicola asked him in disbelief , turning her dirty blonde head away from him not quite believing him. Gently Jasper put his hand under her chin, bringing it to face him

"Of course I want a family with you Nicola, I fell in love with you, I watched you grow from a silly girl, to a teenager, and now a breathe taking gorgeous young woman. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you, watch our grandchildren on the front porch, and die with you. . .If you'll have me" Jasper being upset left down the road for a walk, tears fell from Nicola's Emerald eyes, as she ran after Jasper crying, she tripped over her dress, got up, and ran after him

"JASPER!, WAIT PLEASE!, Please I'll do anything please!" Nicola couldn't believe she was begging, but she wanted a life with Jasper call love blind, but she didn't care she wanted Jasper, and wanted to be apart of his life _**"**_ I do want a life with you" Whether it was her plea for him to stay, or not wanting to be alone any longer. . .Jasper didn't know right there nor did he care. He turned around, and the sight he saw brought tears to his eyes. His damn pride had gotten the best of him moments before, but as he ran back to Nicola his pride went with the wind. He saw her on the muddy ground in a heap of her evening dress, crying, her dirty blonde hair a mess, he didn't care. He knelt down, and pulled her into his arms calming her down

"God Nicola I'm sorry. . I swore I'd never hurt you like this. . .I never wanted to make you cry" Nicola put her dirty blonde head on Jasper's right shoulder, as her heavy eyes closed, he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist, he picked her up bridal style, and put her on the horse, got on, and rode to Charlotte's house. The trip took the rest of the night, the next morning, and half the afternoon, he finally pulled up in front of a plantation house, he saw a brunette male walking down the steps to meet them

"Damn what brings you here Soldier?"

" Refuge for my fiancée "Charlotte came down from the stairs, she had dirty red hair that fell to waist, she smiled up at Jasper

"Telegram said you'd be two days_**" **_Jasper laughed before heading Nicola's sleeping body to Richard

"Yes. . . Well I had to come sooner, or Nicola would have died"

"Nicola? Whose she?" They both asked confused

"She's my fiancée, her stepfather was abusing her since her biological father died, her brother in law Thomas told me, I'd have her older brothers: Paul, and Gabriel watch her, but they no longer live near by. Peter you know I'm not one to take hitting lightly"

"Of course not you were raised better then that. You're the son of the town's Preacher"

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to strangle that man for all the hell he's up her thru" Richard gave Nicola back to Jasper as the all walked inside the house. Charlotte set up one of her master bedchambers for Jasper, and Nicola five days later Nicola woke up, she looked around the huge master bedchamber. A knock at the door caused her to jump

"Nicola its Jasper"

"Jazz?"__He opened the door, and saw she was awake, he walked up, and over to her

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty"

"Mm, how long was I out for?"

"Five days any longer I would've had to take you to the hospital"

"Can I get a shower?"

"Of course Love I missed you"

"I was right here. . .I miss you more" A young woman with dirty red hair walked in

" Jasper, the bathroom's ready for her, and you" Nicola blinked, and looked around the room again

"Thank you, I don't like her, if that's what your thinking Nicola"

" I wasn't thinking that Jasper. . .I was thinking about my brothers, and Paige, and the little she's having soon." The woman left _**"**_And I'm sorry for my behavior towards you the nite we came here. . .I understand if you chan. . ."Jasper interrupted her, by kissing her deeply, gently pushing her backwards to the mattress she was on. She gasped at the sudden action, his right hand gently caressed her cheeks as the left outlined her body, resting on her left shoulder blade

"I don't plan to change my mind ever.. .And wasn't just your fault. I'm to blame, I was so damn stressed, and angry at your parents especially your mother. Who doesn't care about you, only what she can get in bed, I love you you're my life Nicola I'd go to the ends of the Earth, to the moon, and back to show you how much you mean to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing not you my Love. My parents raised me better then that. Not once in my life have I ever hit a woman, nor make her cry, but I did five nights ago. I vowed never do allow myself to that to someone I loved ever, Nicola what I'm trying to say is that. . . Well can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me for what I did?" Nicola looked up at him from her back, she saw sadness as well as love in his hypnotizing green eyes, she reached up, pulled him down by the collar of his uniform, and kissed him rough, and deeply. Jasper obliged, and returned the kiss, she moved her head to the left side, as Jasper switched places

" I do forgive you Jasper, but on a few conditions. You make my stepfather pay, don't get yourself killed in this war, promise me no matter what if I die before you never stop looking for me, even if I get reincarnated. I want you to love her as much as you love me, and above all never stop loving me"__Jasper looked down at Nicola, leaned down, and kissed her a good while when they caught their breath

"I'll never stop loving you Nicola. Not in this life time, or the next ones. I won't stop looking for you, and I'll love your reincarnation as much as I love you now, I'll protect her more in the next life as I am with you in this one"

"Good, and I'll give something back. . ."Jasper helped Nicola with her shower, then afterwards fell to sleep in the double king sized bed. Two nights later as promised Jasper had Nicola outside in the huge back yard getting her ready to learn how to fight. Richard looked at Jasper, and Nicola

"Jasper you sure this is a good idea?"

"Peter she needs to how to protect herself when I'm not around"

"He's got a point Richard" Charlotte told her husband Richard sighed as he looked at Jasper, and Nicola as the two begun to fight Richard noticed she fought well for a girl, and beginner_**, **_Charlotte smiled at them _**"**_ I heard her father was in the American Revolutionary War a first Lieutenant almost a Captain"

"Almost you say? What happened?"

"Have to ask her" After a few lessons in self defense Jasper tried to catch her off guard to see what she learned. Nicola dodged his attacks twice, she laughed as he missed, Jasper's left hand came out towards her, she managed to have him on his back looking up at her

"C'mon here you" Jasper pulled her down, and kissed her, she giggled

"Get a room"

"You're fast, I'll give you that, but not fast eno. . ._** " **_Nicola caught his lips, interrupting him, then stood up, and walked over to Charlotte, Jasper was after her in a flash before she could reach the first step of the porch he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, Nicola gasped.

"Jasper!"

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you when your gone"

"I know my Love. I know, sooner I leave, the faster I'll be home, and married to you Love"

"Promise?"

"I give you my word. .I promise"

The Next Morning

After a great sleep together, Jasper, and Nicola were now parting for the next four months. Nicola walked with Jasper down the road with Richard, and Charlotte to the base where Jasper would be leaving from soon. As the afternoon came more soldiers begun to appear some with families some with none. Jasper held Nicola before he was called to leave

"I love you Jasper!"

"I love you more My love" They embraced passionately before Jasper left, as Nicola watched Jasper leave to finish his part in the horrid war she found herself sobbing, Charlotte came around, and held her close as the waved farewell to him. The wagon pulled away with the solders inside, Charlotte, and Nicola walked back to Charlotte's plantation house. The following months were harsh on both lovers, Nicola was at Charlotte's and suffering from a serve case of double pneumonia. While Jasper only got a serve cold, but that was just the beginning of what was to come for the couple. As the war ranged on, Charlotte's husband was murdered on his way home by rouge vampires whilst Charlotte, and Nicola had uninvited guests four to be exact two blondes, and two brunettes, the blonde male looked at Charlotte as the other three walked around like they owned the place.

"Where's the other girl?"

"Upstairs in her sick bed"

"Hmm not death bed, interesting, Lucy! "The blonde girl nodded, and went upstairs. Lucy walked around upstairs, the smell of sickness caught her nose, she followed the smell down the hall, and stopped at the 13th bedroom, she fiddled with the door handle, and opened the brown door, she walked in, and caught sight of a form in the bed near the far wall

"Paul she's up here" Seconds later the one called Paul appeared in the bedchambers next to Lucy, Lucy pulled back the heavy covers, Paul saw a dirty blonde hair young woman lying there his dark eyes looked over her limp body a sense of familiarity swept into his veins as he looked down at the young woman. Lucy caught his dark eyes _**"**_I take it that you know her Paul?"

"Gabriel get up here!" Paul yelled the blonde man walked into the bedchambers the brunette woman stayed downstairs with Charlotte "

"Holy shit! Its her"

"Should we bring her to Maria?"

"No she smells of death, and won't last long if turned, we'll keep an eye on her if her condition gets better, it gets better then maybe we'll bring her to Maria, but not until then, the same goes for the woman downstairs understand?"

"Very well. . .about what the woman downstairs?" Lucy asked Paul

"No I want her alive to take care of this young woman"

"Why do you want her alive Paul?"

"She reminds me of someone I lost so long ago Lu" Paul knew the girl that was lying in the bed, he just could figure out how though. But being this close to the girl was making him protective for some unknown reason, one reason he knew that he had to keep her alive, and away from Maria. He had a vive Gabriel knew the girl just as much as he did, but neither planned on tell their Mistress: Lucy, and Nettie. Lucy looked at her husband he knew something, but wasn't telling her

"You know something about her don't you?"

"What are you playing 20 questions now Lucy I have no fucking clue who she is. I told you she reminds me some one I lost ages ago, now drop it!" Paul raised his voice he wasn't in the mood for her bullshit something wasn't sitting right which was bothering him to no end of course he had all the time in the world he had forever after all he was immortal, Lucy turned him one rainy night while on his way home. Gabriel looked at Paul, and noticed he was getting a boner, and laughed, Paul looked at him _**"**_What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Get that taken care of before the girl wakens"

"What the fuck are you talking about_**?" **_Paul asked then looked down at his southern region, and growled, Lucy giggled, pulling Paul out, and down the hall into another room where they had hot vampire sex. Gabriel heard the door opened, and was about to jump the intruder when he saw it was the blonde woman from downstairs. He eyed her

" I was told I could bring her something to eat"

"Very well then do so I'm not stopping you"

"Thank you" Gabriel looked at the blonde mortal, the young woman woke up in the bed_** "**_Evening Nicola"

"Charlotte?"

"I'm here, just rest up, the doctor came by last night, and said you need more fluids" Nicola__made a sour face at Charlotte "You want to get better before Jasper come home don't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then you need to eat"

"I'm not hungry thou"

"Nicola honey you've been asleep for a month straight you need to eat" Charlotte shook her dirty red head, and left the bedchambers, Gabriel looked at the young woman named Nicola, then at the tray of food

"What's your name?"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Gabriel at your service my Lady"

"Oh I'm Nicola Bartlett"

"My how you've grown into a fine young woman"

"Um thanks"

"Your welcome Milady, you said your name's Nicola correct?"

"Yes why?"

"No reason, its just you remind me of my younger sister that's all"

"Oh, thank you"

"You're welcome" Nicola looked up at blonde man standing in front of her, she studied him, he looked so damn familiar to her, but yet she didn't seem to know why that was. Gabriel looked at her, he too felt the strange bond she felt. Nicola noticed that his eyes were black almost like they were soulless, but yet his dark eyes had a soul, and it was hurt for some unknown reason

"You're the Angel of Death aren't you?" She asked him, caught off his guard he looked down at her

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your pale, skin like marble, and you just seem like that of an Angel, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead already by you" Was this how humans saw vampires as Angels of Death?

"No Milady I'm not an angel of Death, nor do I plan to end your life right now, I'm pale because I'm allergic to the sunlight"

"Oh your eyes tell a different story"

"Is that so Milady?" He chuckled, she nodded _**"**_ And what story do they tell?"

"That your soul is being tormented, your lonely even though you have a love, but your not entirely whole you still seem as if your missing a lost piece of a puzzle to your being. Your cold hearted by its your new nature, you kill others to live."

"How so?"

"How so what?"

"This story?"

"Your eyes say more then your mouth, the eyes are what lead to the very soul of your being"

"Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder"

"Yes your allergic to sunlight as you say which tells me only one thing about people like you"

"And what's that?"

"What's with the 20 questions?"

"You say you know what I am?"

"I have a hunch"

"Are you afraid?"

"No!"

"Then tell me what am I?"

"By what you've told me. . . Gabriel you're a vampire. You weren't born you were created to help in this blood bath of a war"

"And still your not afraid?"

"Why should I be? My older brothers. . .were taken by vampires"

"Sorry to hear that. You must rest now young one, be safe when you sleep God, and his Angels watch over you always" And with that Gabriel left Nicola, and the four traveled else where. After that one would think Nicola's condition got better, but alas it did the opposite her condition only worsted her now had triple pneumonia the months that followed found Nicola close to her death plenty times. . It wasn't until Jasper came back

Jasper rode down the dirty road that lead to Charlotte's house, outside he saw a grave marker for Richard whom had past on while he was gone. Jasper sighed as he jumped down from the black mustang, and walked into the house. He saw Charlotte downstairs, but no Nicola

"Charlotte?, where's Nicola?"__Jasper asked her, she turned around with a tear stained face

"She's upstairs sleeping"

"She's sleeping at this late hour?"

"Yes, well. . .Nicola's been sick for the last 3 months Jasper, she has triple pneumonia it begun a month after you left" Jasper stormed up stairs, and into the bedchamber he, and Nicola shared his heart broke when he saw Nicola in the bed, she had become so sick when he left, tears fell from his green eyes, Nicola coughed. Jasper rushed to her side

"Nicola" Nicola opened her Emerald eyes, and saw Jasper

"Jazz?"

"I'm here love"

"I. . I'm hungry"

"God I should've asked to come home sooner" Charlotte nodded, and brought a tray of food up from downstairs, once she returned, Jasper helped Nicola up, and slowly began giving her bits of food to eat

"I'm sorry Jazz, missed you"

"I've missed you" Jasper held her close once she finished eating, and kissed her forehead night found them sleeping Jasper had Nicola in his arms, Nicola with her head on his bared chest that showed his battle scars.

Two Months later

After recovering from her deadly pneumonia Nicola was waiting in a crème and burgundy wedding dress as Charlotte, and Paige fixed her dirty blonde hair, Thomas was prepping Jasper

"You look fine Nicola"

"I feel sick"

"Its just your nerves sister dear" Nicola broke down in tears _**"**_Oh dear. . ."

"What's wrong_**?" **_Thomas came in and saw Nicola crying, he walked up she turned, and ran into__his brotherly arms _**" **_Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I miss father so much"

"Shh, its alright. . We can postpone"

"No, I don't want to post pone. . .Thomas please?"

"I won't have it post poned , now wipe your eyes" Nicola wiped her eyes, at noon Thomas walked her down the isle where Jasper, and his father where waiting for them. As Thomas walked her down the isle Jasper lost his breath, she was perfect a dream come true to him, more then he could have pictured. Once Thomas gave her to Jasper at the alter Jasper's father Jonathan spoke

"Dearly beloved we stand here today to witness to love of these two fine young people, many years we sat back, and watched as they grew up from children, to teenagers, and now lovers, our brethren Walter Bartlett God bless his soul. Now Jasper Benjamin Whitlock, do you take Nicola Elizabeth Bartlett as your lawfully wedded wife to have, to hold?" Jasper's father asked him

"I do" Jasper replied

"And Nicola Elizabeth Bartlett do you take Jasper Benjamin Whitlock as your lawfully to have to hold in sickness, and health, forever, and always?"

"I do" Nicola replied as well

"Those wishing the couple not wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I abject, the girl's a slut" Nicola heard her stepfather's drunken voice

"And you are?"

"The bitch's guardian"

"That's enough watch your mouth this is the house of God Mr. Dembowski"

"Like hell its is. The bitch isn't getting married, not in my life. . ."Thomas left Jasper's side, walked into the audience of the families, and landed a hard nose, jaw breaking punching straight into Daniel's face. Everyone looked at him in pure fright

"I'll be damned if I'll stand by, and let you ruin my Sister in law's wedding!" After what happened Nicola kinda smiled at Thomas _**"**_Please continue Father"

" Thank you my son, and God bless you, now then the rings please" Charlotte gave Nicola the ring for Jasper whilst Thomas did the same for Jasper, Jasper being the gentleman he was let Nicola go first, he noticed she was shaking as she placed the ring on is index finger on his left hand. Jasper placed the ring on her right index finger, and held her hands in his _**"**_ Now then Jasper you may kiss the bride heard as he ended the kiss _**"**_In the state of Texas, in this house of God I Jonathan Whitlock now pronounce you husband, and wife." Jasper smirked_**, **_and swiftly picked up Nicola bridal style, and walked out of the church. Instead of rice being thrown pink rose petals were tossed into the air. A horse drawn wagon met them at the front of the church where Jasper helped Nicola into the front seat. After the wedding ceremony Jasper lead the mustangs to a small ranch once there, Jasper carried his new bride into their house. Once inside Nicola gasped at the beauty of the house, but Jasper didn't stop there, he carried her into the master bedroom, and lay her down soft on their king sized bed, Jasper gave her a blue bag, curious she looked inside, and went pink

"What did I get the size wrong?" He asked with worry

"No. . .its beautiful that's all" Nicola told him, as she stood up, kissed him, and went into the bathroom to put on her gift from Jasper, _**"**_Jasper!"

"What's wrong?"

"My dress"

"What about it?"

"I want it off"

"Oh, hang on"__Jasper walked up, and knocked at the door, Nicola opened the door, Jasper unzipped the crème, and burgundy dress, Nicola turned around, and kissed him

"Thank you Jazz "He smiled, and kissed her before he returned to their bedroom, and waited for her. She removed the wedding dress, showered then put on the light blue silk, and velvet bra, and panties that Jasper bought her, nervous, she grabbed a robe, and walked out, Jasper's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him his wife more gorgeous then any Heaven sent Angel, he got up, walked over to her, swept her into his arms, and carried her to their king sized bed, he sat her down, and noticed that she was nervous

"Nicola is something wrong?"__He asked her clearly very concerned, she rubbed her left forearm

"I'm so nervous"

"Oh. . .we can wait if you'd rather"

"No. . .I want to give it a try"

"Alright"__Nicola gulped, Jasper leaned in, waiting for her. Nicola leaned up, and kissed Jasper knocking him backwards, he switched places so she was on bottom, his hypnotizing green eyes looked down at her, his left hand slowly ran down her bare right shoulder, gently removing the blue bra strap from her shoulder, as his right hand did the same to the left shoulder, he had her sit up, as he unclasped her bra, and removed it from her chest, threw it to the floor, embarrassed Nicola covered her chest with her hand _**"**_Your cute when your shy. We don't have to rush. I don't want you to feel pressured" Nicola sighed, leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, he looked down at her, placing a deep kiss upon her dry lips, his tongue licked her lips, she smirked a bit

" I know" Jasper fixed it where Nicola was atop with him with his back to the bed

" How's this?"

"Different, what you a horse or something? I feel weird straddling you" He chuckled, reached up and traced her bare shoulders, she sighed, he smiled, she traced his chiseled abs as she began to unbutton his black shirt, once it was open, she ran her hands down his chest, he gently took her right hand, lying it on his heart

"This will always belong to you, no matter where you are, or how many centuries that we are apart, I want you to remember that" She looked down at him, as she removed his black shirt from his muscular built shoulders, what she does next catches Jasper off guard, smirking she lowered her dirty blonde head, and begun to kiss his left shoulder, outlining each of his battle scars, when she would finish outlining one, she would place she soft warm velvet lips down, and kiss each scar, Jasper lost his breath as he watched her torment him like this, seeing his reactions she giggled, and placed her velvet lips to his, as she kissed him, she fumbled with his__suite pants, wanting them off, he chuckled _**"**_Doubt they'll come off like that"

"Well I guess then. Its time for bed. . ."Nicola was about to leave the bed, when Jasper grabbed her, and pinned her down, kissing her like crazy

" And where do you think you are going?"

"I told you." She began to kiss the left side of his neck, he growled, she giggled_** "**_I'm going to bed Jazz"

"Oh no ya don't. "Jasper told her, the voice sounded like Daniel's but stern, and harsh Nicola gulped she didn't dare open her mouth again, fear slowly began to show in her Emerald eyes, she hung her dirty blonde head, waiting for a slap, or something, but nothing came, she felt Jasper's left hand cup her cheek, and raise her head, tears filled her Emerald eyes, she didn't open her tear filled eyes not wanting to make him angry, she felt his lips on her cheek " Nicola?" Tears flooded her eyes uncontrollably

" I'm sorry!" She cried, Jasper was taken aback, he pulled her into his loving arms, she filched

"Nicola, its alright, hey honey" Nicola opened her eyes, and hugged Jasper's middle tightly scared to death _**"**_ Honey what's wrong?"

"I thought for a second you were my stepfather"

"God, no Sweetheart, I'll never lay a hand on you to hurt you what so ever I swear" After calming down, Nicola, and Jasper made love for the first time as Jasper broke her virginal barrier, Nicola cried out, Jasper automatically stopped, and pulled out they started back up seven hours later once Jasper knew she was alright to continue. Their love making went on for two days. Once the night was over, Jasper pulled Nicola over atop of him, and they fell to sleep to tired to even move in the process Jasper, and Nicola conceived their child. Thursday Nicola was getting up from her afternoon nap, when a cold hand came across her mouth, the other hand wrapped around her slim waist, and dragged her out of the medium sized cottage house. The brunette knocked her unconscious and had the blonde male carry her to the river side. Jasper was now his way home seeing the woman, and children to safety, and was heading back to his newly wed bride; Nicola when he caught sight of three women dressed in white. The three woman caught his scent

"What's your name Soldier?" The black middle female asked him

"Jasper Whitlock Ma'am" He answered her, she looked at him, as he jumped down from his black mustang

"I hope you survive this Jasper" The black woman approached him

"Maria the hostage" Lucy the blonde one spoke up, Maria smirked

"Ah yes, Paul bring our guest out to meet, and greet" Jasper saw a over sized muscular built male vampire appear with a body, Jasper noticed the figure had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a pastel pink night gown. Nicola slowly opened her Emerald eyes, looking around, she__saw her husband Jasper, and four others. Maria walked up to Nicola _**"**_ Ah now we have to victims to pray on" Paul was about to tie Nicola's hands behind her back when she stood up_**, **_and__punched Maria in the face_**, **_Maria snarled, and slapped her, Nicola was thrown to the ground, she groaned, Jasper was furiously pissed. Maria walked up to Jasper .Jasper saw Nicola stagger to stand up

" Leave him alone!"

"Too late mortal, once I'm done he's mine"

"Like hell. You bitch from hell!" Maria's fangs were inches from his skin, when Nicola shoved her aside using her body, Maria snarled, Lucy grabbed a hand full of Nicola's dirty blonde hair, and held her by it, Nicola screamed, as Maria bit down roughly on Jasper's neck. Jasper screamed from the vampire venom that was now entering his blood stream. Lucy threw Nicola to the stream, Nicola cried. Jasper's once hypnotizing green eyes went black pitch black with pure hatred, that he attacked Lucy, decapitating her, then went after the brunette female, who held Nicola, by the hair Jasper felt a sharp deep pain fill in his heart as he watched Nicola, not wanting to control his newly found power, he pounced the brunette, and decapitating her as well like he did her blonde sister. Paul was pissed he was about to grab Nicola when a blonde male stepped in front of her, Jasper watched as the blonde had the honors of destroying Paul. Barely to stand up much longer Nicola collapsed. Jasper went looking for Nicola, but was unable to find her. . .Nicola was found by Jasper's father, and Charlotte, but not before she was bitten by Maria to kill her, Luckily Nicola was able to escape with her life. . . Or so she thought, Gabriel the blonde vampire came to her aid after bitten, and carried her to Jasper's father's house, where she was cared for, and taken cared of nine painful months later Nicola bore Jasper a son, she named T.J. in memory of the two most loved, and cherish people in her life. Months past on Nicola's friend Charlotte had been turned, and ordered to join Maria's army, but never did. She met a vampire named Peter whom she fell in love with. Nicola, her son, and Jasper's family where heading into the church the same church Nicola, and Jasper were married in, when a few rouge drunken Southern soldiers trapped them inside, locking the doors up, and begun to burn down the church. Everyone in the church screamed, and cried. . .Jasper's mother Grace tried to comfort Nicola, his sister Adeline held her nephew as she, and Nicola prayed to God to save them. . . .The deathly screams were heard for many many miles, but no other towns dared to come, and help because of the vampire wars that were still going on. Forty days the church burned, on the 41st it finally stopped, a figure with dirty red hair waltz into the once church doors, only to find that very single member of the town had died by the church burning down, a baby's cry was heard in the ruble, the dirty red head figure walked towards the noise, only to see the remains of her human friends: Jasper Whitlock's wife, father, mother, and two sisters_**, **_but his son. . .Jasper's son T.J was still alive. Charlotte cried tears of blood since she was now a vampire as she picked up Jasper's son, and took him away with her, and Peter. A year later Jasper came back home looking for Nicola, and his family, but never found them, heartbroken he continued on as a Southern vampire Soldier, now training Maria's vampire army. . . . Little does Jasper know he'll be reunited to be continued in chapter 2

A/N Yes Charlotte is the one in the burnt church that finds Jasper's son, Jasper's rage over powered him allowing him to kill both Lucy, and Nettie, and if you are wondering who Paul, and Gabriel are? They happen to be Nicola's missing brothers. Gabriel is the only 1 still alive .I don't own Twilight, only my characters: Nicola, her son T.J. her brothers Paul, and Gabriel, Paige, and Thomas. Jasper doesn't harm his wife


End file.
